


Manip: The Commander

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen, if you think of this as AU, or this could be just wishful thinking of CR in a crime drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. What happens when a friend and I talk about wanting to see Catherine Russell leading a crime drama...





	Manip: The Commander

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
